Moving to the USA
by WoooHooo
Summary: Title says it all. Rose Hale moves to Forks. Who will she meet not your usual Emmett and Rosalie story. Love triangle vampire human wolf. Please read and review. T for saftey.


"Rose someone's here to see you" Gran called from down stairs. It was probably Grey, he said he'd come at about two. I pulled myself up off my bed where I had been reading (a rarity) and tied by hair up into a messy bun. I hadn't washed it for ages there was no need really - not when I'm in the sea all day it keeps it pretty clean. I loped down the stairs two at a time. I was anxious to see Grey it had been about a week since or last "meeting" and I was looking forward to seeing what he had managed to forage.

When I got down stairs though and entered the lounge room I was surprised to find a man a lot older than Grey sitting there. When hw turned to face me I was momentarily speechless.

"Hi Rose. How you been?" asked my practically estranged Dad.

"What are you doing here?" I had found my voice and it was quivering with anger. "You have no rite. Where were you when mum died? Where were you when Gran and Granddad took me in? Off in America you were. Having a great time with a new wife or whatever!" I spat at him. I wheeled round and headed for the front door. "I'm going out!" I called back over my shoulder as I slammed the door shut.

It was about three in the morning when I came back home. I organised to meet Grey at the cave. It's a pretty secluded spot there which is good when you don't want to be seen - especially when you've got a joint in your hand. Or a bottle or any other form of illegal substance. I thought that by getting home late I would be able to evade my sad excuse fro a Father. I was not so lucky though. He had positioned himself at the back door - I wonder how he knew I wouldn't use the front.

"Sprung."

"Piss off."

"You've been smoking." It wasn't a question. "Weed by the smell. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Piss off" I repeated not even glancing back as I headed for my room.

"No I will not "piss off" actually. I am your Father Rosalie even though you might not count me as one. And I've done the best I can for you." I sorted.

"The best you can? What bull. You haven't done a thing I've hardly ever seen you. It's not like you "did your best" when mum was in hospital. Like you "did your best" when we had to move in with Grand and Granddad. No who were living the highlife over in America. You can't call that "doing you best." I was trying not to raise my voice to high - I didn't want to wake up Gran and Granddad.

"Well it was your Mum that walked out on me remember. It was you who didn't want to fly over and see me even when I said I'd pay for the flights. And it was your mother who sent the money I sent her back. I tried my best. Even when she did pass away I was quite happy to let you into my home. But you were the one who wanted to stay. And I understood that being in year eleven and having friends here and the beach that you love so much - I didn't blame you for wanting to stay but you can't say I didn't try."

"Well why are you here then? Nothings changed I still don't want to go, I'm in year twelve and I still love the beach."

"Well this time you don't have a choice. I've heard about the drugs, the underage drinking and the wagging. As you said you're in year twelve. You've missed about 30 days so far just in this term with countless others last year. How can you hope to get into uni. You're a bright girl Rose why waste your time getting high and surfing when you can get stuck in and make a good life for yourself."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice. Of cause I have a choice. I'll run away. I'm 16 and I turn 17 soon. I can look after myself."

"But how would you support yourself? Where would you live? If you come with me you can get away from the drugs and start again. You can redo year eleven because you skipped so much of it. There's a beach at the Res as well so you could still go surfing. Just give yourself a chance. I know your mum's death has been hard on you but you've got to move on. She wouldn't have wanted you to be throwing your life away. Just give it a go. You can always come back. Anyway you've got till Friday to decide. I'm going down to Melbourne but I'll be back to get you if you want to come." With that he got up and left.

"So I do have a choice?" I called after him.

"I could take you with force if I want to. Don't underestimate me I'll get you to America if it's the last thing I do!" He called back.

I had 5 days to decide…


End file.
